Egipto me llevó a ti
by Sahure
Summary: Egipto guarda tanto secretos, no solo historia antigua, tambien de amor y amistad. Unos ojos esmeraldas que me sacaron de quicio al inicio pero que le dieron un gran giro a mi vida.


**N/A: Recordamos que este es un trabajo en colaboración. Este es el epílogo de la historia. Los demas capitulos se encuentran en las cuentas de wonder grinch, cherry lee up y snoopy moon. En nuestra página de facebook pueden encontrar los links correspondientes. **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Egipto me llevó a ti - Epílogo

Mientras camino por la que pronto dejará de ser mi habitación; los recuerdos, sentimientos y nuevos anhelos llenan el ambiente creando un aura bastante particular ya que mezcla la nostalgia del ciclo a cerrar con la alegría de emprender una nueva aventura.

Me miro una vez más al espejo mientras confirmo que todo este en su lugar. Estoy usando un Qipao que llega hasta las rodillas en tonos perla con hermosos bordados en azul rey, los hombros estan descubiertos y para acentuarlo, decido llevar mi cabello recogido. Me encuentro sonriendo ante el pensamiento que cruza mi mente. Si mi atuendo logra despertar la pasión que mi amado lobito mantiene usualmente controlada, tal vez pasemos una noche igual de maravillosa que la de aquella vez cuando le dí una de las últimas pistas.

Miro mi reloj y confirmo que solo falta unos cuantos minutos para que Syaoran pase por mi. Mi amado castaño había quedado encantado ante la propuesta de matrimonio que le había dado pero ambos sabíamos que, fieles a las tradiciones de su familia, él debe pedir mi mano en la cena del día de hoy.

—Vaya, sé que papá y sus padres estarán encantados… pero… me preocupa como reaccione mi hermano.— murmuro para mi misma mientras me abrazo ante el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo al pensar en quedar viuda antes de tiempo.

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis lúgubres pensamientos y salgo gustosa a recibir a mi amado. Al abrir la puerta, quedo impresionada con la imagen ante mí. Syaoran lleva un traje negro inspirado en las ropas tradicionales chinas. La camisa es lo que llama más mi atención ya que es de una hermosa seda negra con bellos y delicados bordados en tonos dorados. Al pasar mi mano por su pecho siento como mi lobito esta quizás igual de ansioso que yo de repetir esa noche tan inolvidable.

—Te ves preciosa. — murmura mientras coloca un beso en mi mejilla y me acerca más a él. Yo procedo a rodear su cuello con mis brazos y robarle un pausado pero apasionado beso que culmina cuando debimos parar a respirar.

—¿Está listo para pedir mi mano en matrimonio señor Li?— Syaoran solo me dedica una amplia sonrisa y vuelve a atraparme en un maravilloso beso.

—Por ti, lucharía contra todos los dioses del antiguo egipto, solo para poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa un día más— sus palabras calman las ansias que siento. A su lado todo saldrá bien.

… … … …

Escuchar canción:

/UiKauJfNXko

Septiembre, amor

Andrea Bocelli

… … … … …

Cuando llegamos a la sala de eventos, quedo deslumbrada por la impecable y exquisita decoración. Me giro a ver a Syaoran y noto como él estaba expectante ante mi reacción.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es un lugar precioso y la decoración es tan… maravillosa ¿Lo hiciste tú solo?

Syaoran solo negó suavemente mientras aprieta mi mano y coloca un beso en el dorso —me hubiera encantado, pero Tomoyo y tu padre fueron un gran apoyo.—

Después de saludos, abrazos y sonrisas para los invitados, todos procedemos a tomar nuestros asientos. Mi padre y hermano a mi lado derecho mientras que Syaoran y sus padres estan a mi izquierda. La cena transcurre sin ningún inconveniente, a excepción de las miradas de odio que mi hermano y Syaoran se dedican ¡Ese par nunca cambian!

Syaoran toma su copa y la golpea suavemente con uno de los cubiertos. El dulce sonido logra captar la atención de los presentes mientras que siento como mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Syaoran toma mi mano y procede a levantarse.

—Gracias a todos por venir a la cena del día de hoy.— comienza a decir mientras yo veo encantada su mirada ambarina tornase de un tono dorado y decidido —el día de hoy les he reunido aquí no solo para compartir un ameno tiempo en familias, si no para hablarles de alguien muy importante para mi.— las palabras se detuvieron y Syaoran me anima a ponerme de pie a su lado —Sakura Kinomoto, hace poco más de diez años nuestro primer encuentro fue lejos de ser el ideal. Nuestro carácter, tan similar y diferente a la vez nos hizo chocar casi que al momento. Pero pequeños detalles que empecé a notar hicieron que lo inevitable pasara, que me enamorara de ti. Aquel muchacho malhumorado y reservado, se dió cuenta de que te amaba intensamente. Cada día, cada minuto, cada recuerdo y experiencia vivida a tu lado han sido los mejores y no los cambiaría por nada.— Con visibles lágrimas en mis ojos, noto como Syaoran toma una bocanada de aire y procede a colocarse de rodillas.

—Sakura, amarte es una decisión que tomo con total convicción cada día. Deseo seguir viviendo nuevas experiencias a tu lado y saber que al envejecer podré seguir deleitandome con tu hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos esmeralda que me quitan el aliento. Sakura Kinomoto, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?— cuando Syaoran realiza la pregunta puedo sentir como todo mi cuerpo tiembla y mis lágrimas caen sin cesar. Justo cuando iba a dar el sí una voz interrumpe el momento.

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER TE CASARAS CON MI HERMANA, MOCOSO!— La voz de Touya sonaba como un trueno en toda la sala que había quedado en completo silencio.

—Kinomoto, sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor.— Syaoran contesta mientras puedo visualizar cómo sus manos tiemblan de furia por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

—¡Hermano!—

—Touya hijo por favor compórtate. Ya había hablado con el joven Li y es una unión de la que estoy mas que feliz.— el oir las palabras de aliento de mi padre solo hacen que mi corazón se calme y por lo visto el de Syaoran también, ya que lo veo relajarse un poco.

—Kinomoto yo...—

—Yo nada chiquillo. Solo dime una cosa y aceptaré esta unión. ¿Serías capaz de dejar tu amada carrera de arqueología y tomar la dirección de la empresa de tu familia, por Sakura?—

La pregunta hizo que mi corazón dejará de palpitar por un momento. Mi hermano era cruel al preguntar algo tan comprometedor. Mi enojo va en aumento y pienso en lanzarle la copa de vino en mis manos, pensamiento que se borra por el suave tacto de Shaoran en mi mano quien solo me sonrie

—Cualquiera tomaría eso como una pregunta capciosa querido cuñado, más para mi la respuesta es obvia. La arqueología es mi pasión pero Sakura es la fuerza que me hace seguir luchando por mis sueños día con día. Sakura es la persona por la cual me esfuerzo todos los días. Es una mujer independiente, tenaz, amable y apasionada. Su hermana podría encontrar a alguien mejor, eso no lo dudo, pero aún así decidió elegirme a mi. La respuesta es sí, Kinomoto. Por Sakura soy capaz de dejar la arqueología y cualquier otra cosa que me pidan ya que su felicidad es la mía y no necesito nada más que tenerla a mi lado.

La intensidad de las palabras de Syaoran hacen que el lugar estalle en aplausos. Varios de los presentes lloran ante el emotivo discurso dado solo segundos antes y para mi satisfacción mi sobreprotector hermano se había quedado sin palabras. Vuelvo a mirar a Syaoran quien tiene pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo a causa del discurso.

—Mi felicidad es donde tú estés Syaoran. Mi respuesta es sí, sí me casaré contigo— grito con emoción mientras me tiro a sus brazos para sellar con un beso el prólogo a nuestra nueva vida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Siete meses después_

La tarde comenzó a desaparecer permitiendo que hermosos tonos dorados, naranjas y violetas adornaran el horizonte. Siento la brisa primaveral perderse en el jardín donde me encuentro viendo la belleza de atardecer, en una pequeña pausa que hago en este memorable dia. Despido con una mirada llena de nostalgia los últimos rayos del sol, aquellos que me despertaron unas horas atrás .

"_Una claridad extrema hizo que abriera mis ojos. Aún desconcertada miré el reloj y vi que era más temprano de lo normal. Busque rápidamente el origen de aquella luz y encontré la ventana de mi habitación completamente abierta. No era de extrañar, siendo despistada como para gritar en medio templo sagrado en Egipto, era capaz de dejar la ventana de mi habitación en ese estado. Suspiré y me incorporé mientras terminaba de despertar por completo gracias a la fresca brisa entrando por mi ventana. Observé una sombra moverse y no pude detener la sonrisa en mi rostro y la cadena de emociones en mi ser. La sombra de mi vestido bailaba por toda la habitación y la felicidad en mi corazón era absoluta. Era hoy, el día en que uniría mi vida con la persona que mas amaba, había llegado. _

_Dos toques a mi puerta me sacaron de mi vendaval de emociones_

—_Sakura ¿estás despierta? ¿Puedo entrar?— la voz de mi querida prima clamaba por mi a través de la puerta, y no pude más que sonreir al escuchar su emoción_

—_Lo estoy ¡pasa!— _

_Un abrazo fue lo primero que recibí de parte de Tomoyo. Lloramos juntas de emoción y me sentí llena de alegría. Mi amiga incondicional me había ayudado en toda esta locura y hoy era el día de la cereza en el pastel. El día comenzó a moverse rápido, y sabiendo todo lo que teníamos que hacer comencé a dudar si me daria tiempo… Y podemos agregar mis problemas de puntualidad y despite. Debo agradecer a Tomoyo de que todo saliera perfecto… _

_Mi querida amiga tomó el control de la situación, empezamos con mi cabello. Cuidadosamente arreglado de manera tradicional, hacia resaltar mi cuello permitiendo verme mas alta y estilizando mi figura. Los adornos dorados que caían del mismo terminaban de complementar la estética de mi rostro. Continuamos con el maquillaje. Nunca fui de usar nada muy fuerte o llamativo y Tomoyo lo sabía, así que con una gran habilidad se encargó de resaltar mis ojos. Por un momento no me reconocí en el espejo… _

_Había llegado el momento del vestido. Me lo puse y me sentí flotar, me sentí en un sueño y me costaba a veces interiorizar lo que pasaba. Los bordados dorados hacían juego con los adornos en mi cabello. Pensé que en algún momento Tomoyo iba a desmayarse de la emoción _

_De un momento a otro estábamos en el templo, y seguía sintiendo que todo pasaba muy rápido al compás exagerado de los latidos de mi corazón, intentaba respirar hondo y calmarme pero… Era dificil, muy dificil… Hasta que lo vi… Vi esa cabellera castaña rebelde y aquellos ojos ambares en lo que me encantaba perderme, el mundo se detuvo y finalmente mis latidos se calmaron_

—_No tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves— me dijo apenas se acercó. El revuelo en mi corazón me clamaba por abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quedarnos sin aire… Pero antes de lanzarme a mis pensamientos pasionales recorde que debia guardar todo protocolo estando dentro del templo. Acate por sonreír y agregar un "tu tambien" pero me lo cobraría más tarde. _

_La ceremonia comenzó y yo solo podía hacer un recorrido por nuestras vidas. Desde aquel momento en que mi torpeza en Egipto nos había permitido conocernos, hasta la sorpresa que le había preparado para llevarlo de nuevo a nuestro lugar "mágico". Aun me preguntaba si alguien en la universidad nos habría escuchado. Recordé el momento en donde escuche decir de sus labios que aceptaba, que se casaría conmigo y sentí como las lágrimas querían brotar de mi ojos. Me obligue a respirar hondo o Tomoyo me mataría si estropeaba mi maquillaje. Sin embargo, no pude evitar que dos rebeldes lágrimas bajaran por mi mejilla al momento de colocar nuestro anillos. Mis manos temblaban como si estuviera bajo cero, pero ahí estaban, esos aros dorados eran el completo sello del amor que nos profesamos"_

El sonido de una cámara me sacó de mi recuerdo, vuelvo a la realidad para ver cómo finalmente el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte. Busco la fuente del sonido y me encuentro con la sonrisa divertida de quien ahora es mi esposo.

—Yo no soy el experto en fotografía, pero estoy seguro que será una de las mejores fotos de hoy, el centro del collage. —

—Ah… ¿Y eso por qué?— pregunto divertida mientras me coloco de frente al castaño y enlazo mis manos con las de él

—Por que te veías como la mujer mas feliz del mundo—

La frase explota por completo mis emociones y busco con desespero los labios de la persona a quien amo. Syaoran me abraza por la cintura mientras yo lo tomo de ambas mejillas con pasión profundizando cada vez más el beso. La falta de aire me obliga a separarme, rio con él mientras lo miro a los ojos y junto mi frente con las suya

—Yo tambien soy inmensamente feliz.— un casto beso llega a mis labios acompañando la frase

—Deberíamos… celebrar nuestro aniversario en Egipto… Prometo comportarme debidamente en el salón sagrado—

Syaoran me regala una hermosa sonrisa y toma mi mano con delicadeza, acaricia la alianza en mi dedo y la besa.

—Iremos, mi amado cerezo.—

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Llegamos al final de este hermoso y retador proyecto. Es nuestro primer trabajo en colaboración y estamos agradecidas de que nos tomaran en cuenta. Gracias a Wonder grinch, Cherry lee (amatista), Snoopy moon y Pepsipez. Ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes. **

**Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta hermosa historia en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido pequeño lobo. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
